Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 074
われのイグニス | romaji = Toraware no Igunisu | japanese translated = Captured Ignis | english = | japanese air date = October 24, 2018 | english air date = | japanese opening = go forward | english opening = | japanese ending = Glory | english ending = | screenwriter = Tachihara Masaki | director = Takahashi Masakazu | storyboard artist = Eran | animation director = Kaneko Yuji, Toyota Akiko }} "Captured Ignis" is the seventy-fourth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It aired in Japan on October 24, 2018. Featured Duel: The Gore vs. Earth The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. Turn 1: The Gore The Gore sets a monster. Turn 2: Earth Earth activates "Cost Down", discarding a card to reduce the Levels of all monsters in his hand by 2 (even after they are Summoned). He discards "G Golem Rock Hammer". Earth Normal Summons the now Level 4 "G Golem Rock Hammer" (1800/2400). Earth activates the effect of "Rock Hammer", tributing it to Special Summon three "G Golem Tokens" (0/0) in Defense Position. Earth uses two "G Golem Tokens" to Link Summon "G Golem Stubborn Menhir" (1500/↑↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. Earth then uses "Stubborn Menhir" and his remaining "G Golem Token" to Link Summon "G Golem Crystal Heart" (0/LINK-2/←↓). Earth activates the effect of "Crystal Heart", Special Summoning an EARTH Link Monster from his GY to his field so it is co-linked to "Crystal Heart", then placing a G Golem Counter on "Crystal Heart". He Special Summons "Stubborn Menhir" to the zone the bottom-center Link Arrow of "Crystal Heart" points to ("Crystal Heart": 0 → 1 G Golem Counter). The effect of "Crystal Heart" increases the ATK of all EARTH monsters it points to by 600 for each G Golem Counter on it ("Stubborn Menhir": 1500 → 2100 ATK). Earth activates the effect of "Stubborn Menhir", Special Summoning an EARTH monster from his GY, that can be Normal Summoned, by negating its effects. Earth Special Summons "G Golem Rock Hammer" in Attack Position. Earth uses "Stubborn Menhir" and "Rock Hammer" to Link Summon "G Golem Invalid Dolmen" (2800/LINK-3/←↑→) to the zone the bottom-center Link Arrow of "Crystal Heart" points to ("Invalid Dolmen": 2800 → 3400 ATK). Earth sets a card. "Invalid Dolmen" attacks The Gore's set monster, which is revealed to be "Dinowrestler Capaptera" (1600/0). The Gore activates the effect of "Dinowrestler Martial Ampelo" in his hand, sending it to the GY to make "Capaptera" unable to be destroyed by that battle and halving the Battle Damage. The attack continues and "Invalid Dolmen" inflicts piercing damage due to its effect (The Gore 4000 → 2300). Turn 3: The Gore Since Earth controls more monsters than him, The Gore activates the effect of "Capaptera" to target one monster Earth controls and send it to the GY. He targets "Invalid Dolmen", but the effect of "Invalid Dolmen" makes co-linked monsters Earth control become unaffected by the effects of monsters The Gore controls. Since Earth controls more monsters than him, The Gore Special Summons "Dinowrestler Pankratops" (2600/0) from his hand via its own effect. Because he controls a "Dinowrestler", he Normal Summons "Dinowrestler Eskrimamenchi" (2200/0) without tributing via its own effect. The Gore uses "Capaptera", "Pankratops" and "Eskrimamenchi" to Link Summon "Dinowrestler King T Wrextle" (3000/LINK-3/↙↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Capaptera" was sent to the GY as a Link Material for the Link Summon of a "Dinowrestler" Link Monster, The Gore activates its effect, making that Link Monster gain 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase of this turn ("King T Wrextle": 3000 → 4000 ATK). "King T Wrextle" attacks "Crystal Heart". The effect of "Invalid Dolmen" forces monsters The Gore controls to attack it, if able, so "King T Wrextle" attacks and destroys "Invalid Dolmen" (Earth: 4000 → 3400 LP). As "Invalid Dolmen" was destroyed, Earth activates its effect, negating the effects of all face-up cards The Gore controls. Earth activates his set "Gravity Vision", targeting an EARTH Link Monster destroyed in battle and the monster that destroyed it. Earth Special Summons a "G Golem Token" in Defense Position which gains DEF equal to the destroyed monster's Link Rating times 800 (0 → 2400 DEF) while the other monster loses ATK equal to the "G Golem Token"'s DEF ("King T Wrextle": 4000 → 1600 ATK). In addition, "King T Wrextle" cannot attack a non-Token monster while it is face-up. Because a monster was Special Summoned to Earth's field while it's his turn, The Gore activates the effect of "Eskrimamenchi" in his GY, returning it back to his hand and letting him Special Summon a level 4 or lower "Dinowrestler" from his GY. The Gore Special Summons "Capaptera" in Attack Position. The Gore activates the Quick-Play Spell "Tyrant Dino Fusion", sending "King T Wrextle" and "Capaptera" to his GY to Fusion Summon "Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrextle" (3500/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Tyrant Dino Fusion", "Chimera T Wrextle" cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects once. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.